Hurt comes when you walk away
by zekesbabe
Summary: COMPLETE! Kai goes to Mariah for advice and leave in anger. Mariah's thoughts on Kai and the pain he caused her...R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hurt comes when you walk away

Walk away. That's what you do best after all. Leave at the smallest sign of work. We were friends. Just trying to work on your confidence so that you could get the girl you've always wanted. Trying to boost yourself so that the girl, who would look down on you normally, would see you for who you were, and like it.

You always put yourself down. Said you were ugly. Said you were unattractive. You were always full of sarcasm. You never gave a straight answer. Always preferred to say 'I don't know' when asked a question. I wanted you to be more open. Girls like confidence and domination. Not too much domination though, you need to know where to stop.

I've helped many guys like you. Lost sheep in the large fields of the world today. I could have brought you home. Most guys I've helped are happy with their girlfriends. You wouldn't accept the criticism. You wanted to stay lost. I tried to drag you back but you were stubborn. You stayed where you were and refused to move.

I tried to make you more comfortable by showing you normal house things. Like my cat, Felixus. You seemed to love Felixus. You went into detail of the history of the feline and I listened in fascination. I found myself loving you. It wasn't supposed to happen. We were friends. I was helping you and you would move up.

You would find the one for you. And I would be left down at the bottom. A slut. You would find the girl and live happy. I would stay where I am…showing guys how to boost their confidence. I would show them how to define their skills in bed and in conversation. You and I…it was like a business where I am the advisor and you were my client.

I couldn't help it though. You weren't relaxed and I had done everything I could think was possible. Offered you food. Offered you a drink. Invited you into my living room and sat away from you talking. I treated you like one of my friends. You wouldn't settle. I got frustrated.

I said how you could have spent today in bed. Sleeping and resting but instead you chose to come to me for advice. I told you an example of your future if you didn't improve. I loved your sarcasm to start with. But it tired me. Did you not know sarcasm was the lowest form of wit? Did you not know most women can't stand sarcasm?

You didn't before. But I told you. You grew angry and told me to stop changing you. I pleaded. I was not trying to change you…only to help you. I wanted you to grow more confidence without resorting to sarcasm. We paused and sat quietly. I tried to think of something to say. I guess I was quiet too long. I felt the weight change on the couch as you got to your feet and shoved your shoes on.

"I suppose I wasted my time here. I was going to go into the city later anyway. Guess I'll be going a little earlier than planned."

Your words cut me deep. You stroked Felixus and opened the door slamming it on the way out. You left me hunched on the couch like a child. I couldn't speak.

I've never been hurt so much before. I hope you realise you hurt me by walking out. You hurt me so much. I was only a thing to occupy your time before you left to go shopping. We had so many plans. You hurt me. And for that I can't forgive you.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**This is dedicated to Doug who walked out on me this morning. **

**It doesn't say but I thought a similar case between Mariah and Kai would be suited for this. Mariah helps guys find their purpose and they live happily ever after, while she's left and feels like crap. Kai came to her for advice but thought it would mean changing him. While in the process Mariah found she had a soft spot for Kai. And he broke her heart. **

**Imagine…she wanted so settle down. To find one she could love. She thought Kai would learn to love her and they could be happy. But kai left her ripped up. Might do a sequel if I get enough reviews.**

**Please do review. Maybe I can write my own happy ending.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody's Home

Couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.

"Mariah? Are you ok?" She turned her back on him. "Leave me alone Lee." Was the only reply. Lee made as if to open his mouth when a hand was clapped over his mouth. It was Gary. "Leave her Lee. Her heart has been broken today." Gary said sadly. Kevin was by his side. "Fucking Hiwatari. He thinks he's so tough." Gary rested his hand on his companion's head.

And I couldn't help her;  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

Lee sighed. When Mariah took up this sort of…'counselling'…her life changed and she had steadily become depressed. He had known she had liked Hiwatari for a long time but when he had come to her it had been a shock. Mariah, who usually spent ages trying to convince herself that it was business, hadn't been able to stop talking about him. Lee knew she had a crush on most of the 'clients' but Hiwatari was a difference. She was obsessed. Ever since Ray had declared himself gay and gone on to Max she had given up. Technically she could be classed as a prostitute. Moving on to others trying to persuade everyone it was therapy.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.

Kevin sat down in their kitchen. "She's too attached to that bloody kid!" He started before being smacked in the head by Gary. "Shush little man. It's a phase…she should grow out of it." He said. Lee sighed wistfully.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Kevin watched them. "Remember when she came back home?" He asked quietly. Lee raised his eyes. "Of course we do Kevin. It was only a week ago!" He muttered. Kevin lowered his eyes. They had just come back from shopping. They had walked into the living room to put the groceries into the kitchen when they heard a crying. They had first thought it was a thief and had armed themselves with bats before ascending the stairs. They were about to reach the top floor when a pink thing had stepped out of the bathroom. The trio had screamed in fright. It was a pink thing with black eyes and red flesh. Kevin threw his bat up in the air so much it had landed first on Lee then onto Kevin. Resulting in knocking them out. Gary who had realised it was Mariah was comforting her when he heard two heavy thuds. Mariah was curled too up in his arms to notice.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.

Lee sighed. The week had been hard on them all. Mariah had shown withdrawal symptoms. Refused to eat. Drink. Given up on life. He went to check on her. She was still crying and seemed to refuse to listen to reason.

Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Lee left her crying. He didn't know what else to do. Gary entered her room as he left. He winked at Lee and slid inside. Lee listened at the door and to his surprise Mariah's sobbing faltered. He walked away shaking his head.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh

The next day Lee was surprised to see Mariah up and about. Kevin was already staring at her like she was mad while Gary looked proud. He later told Lee that he had been helping Mariah through her phase and he had convinced her to go out. Later he saw Mariah leave on her own. He wanted to go with her but Gary stepped forward asking his help with blading. Lee gave up and followed the overgrown feline, glancing back at Mariah.

Mariah had been walking for a few miles. She entered the city. She walked through the shops. It seemed a pointless activity but Gary had told her to keep the normal face on. She kept going. That seemed to be her life…walking…acting like nothing had happened. She took a sharp breath of air. Kai. He was walking with another girl. A blonde. She had bouncy hair and was slim. She was beautiful. Mariah choked down her tears.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Mariah felt ill. She couldn't stand it. He was here…with another girl…what did that mean their therapy was? Was it really a waste of time? She wanted to curl up and die.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok I admit it…I can't do songfics…all will be explained in the final chapter. This is a trilogy…Read and Review please. Thanks y'all for the lovely reviews

Everyone…thanks so much for the support you showed me. It meant so much to me. I didn't talk about it much but…let's wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Understandings and Confusion**

She sat on the park bench shaking. She and he had locked eyes for a few moments and that had broken her out of the stupor. Dying, that's all she wanted. Her mind had gone, but she was left. The hollowness that was Mariah had been filled with loneliness and despair.

"Mariah?" Her head snapped up quickly at the sound of his voice. She turned away trying to will away the tears so that she didn't seem desperate and needy. She still had a bit of pride, even if she had nothing else. Kai sat down next to her and watched a hungry pigeon attacking a stale piece of bread someone had dropped on the floor earlier.

Mariah had managed to stop her tears falling however; her eyes were red and her face blotchy. Kai turned his attention back to her once the pigeon had flown away. "Mariah, why did you run away?" He asked, touching her arm gently.

Mariah jerked her arm away quickly, as if she had been touched by electricity. Kai could just make out her answer, 'It's not important.'

"Of course it is." He said softly, avoiding touching her again, instead moving round so she faced him. "It's important to me."

At this her eyes filled with tears that she had not too long ago managed to stop pouring. Sniffing she stood up. "Ok. You really want to know?" She asked tearfully. Kai walked back around and lifted her chin with his cool finger. He nodded, as if keeping quiet to urge her to continue. Biting her lip before she continued she knew this would make her a laughing stock. "I like you Kai." She said miserably. "I have always liked you, ever since I first saw you. I couldn't believe it when you came to me. I thought that it was special…" She choked.

Kai touched her lips. "Mariah, you've confessed something to me. Now I have to confess something to you." He said nervously. Mariah looked up at him, anticipating him turning her away forever. What she didn't expect was the soft, warm lips on hers. Her eye's fluttered closed as she leant in to the kiss. Suddenly she realised what was happening and pushed him away, immediately on her feet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Kai?" She asked horror-struck. She slowly realised that the beautiful blond she had seen him with earlier was stood behind her. "What will she think?" She demanded indicating the girl. Kai got to his feet and made a hand motion to the blond. As Mariah watched the blond haired girl turned on her heel and left. "Kai?" Mariah queried, confused.

"Leela is my second cousin twice removed." Kai informed her calmly. "Mariah, did you really think blonde's were my type?" He asked shaking his head and smiling. "Come on Kitten." He said pulling her into a warm embrace, much to the surprise of the pink haired neko-jin. "I only came to you because I didn't have the guts to tell you how I feel about you."

Kai smiled down at the bundle enveloped against his chest. "Listen, I have to get back to her, I'm supposed to be taking her to the airport in fifteen minutes. What say you go and slip into something gorgeous, not that you need try, you're gorgeous anyway," he charmed. "Then we can meet outside the mall in about an hour and I'll take you out for dinner." He smiled again, pulling her away gently. He wiped her eyes and kissed her. "I'm asking you out kitten. Up to you if you want to come, but I'll be here in an hour." He gave her hand one last squeeze and followed his cousin.

Mariah was dumbstruck. Kai, The Kai Hiwatari, had asked her out. It was like her life was all falling into place. Suddenly what he had said about her being gorgeous sunk in and all she could do was stand and turn the colour of a tomato. Coming out of her trance she giggled and dashed back home. Lucky for her, Lee, Kevin and Gary had disappeared out for the night with dates of their own.

She dived into her room and hunted for her floor-length white skirt with blue sequins. Next she rifled through her top closet, hunting for a suitable top. "When did I get the top for it?" She muttered to herself as she pulled out the skirt's matching top. Shrugging she looked at the clock and squealed. She only had half an hour left! Grabbing make-up, perfume, her clothes and a pair of white shoes she'd found in Kevin's room, he was so cute when he played dress up, she dashed into the bathroom and locked the door. Hastening she dived into the shower and washed her hair.

After twenty minutes she stood back and looked at the bushy hair that stood out against the white material. Growling she grabbed Lee's hair straighteners and attacked her mane. "I am so lucky Lee only has the best straighteners!" She murmured, watching the bush become sleek and straight. "Purrfect" She giggled grabbing her purse behind the door. Taking the keys out of her bag she locked the front door behind her and hurried to the mall.

Kai walked down the street. He couldn't believe how thick he had been. On the plus side at least Mariah liked him. And they were getting together. A very…interesting…day. He chuckled and sped up slightly. He was determined to be the first one there. As he turned the corner he saw flashing lights. He frowned and turned the other way. It was a few minutes out of his way but he could still be there before Mariah if he jogged. And that's what he did. He jogged to the entrance of the mall, where he spent an entire hour waiting for a pink haired neko-jin that never came.

After the hour had passed he sighed. Guess Mariah didn't like him that way after all. He frowned as he muttered one word 'women!' He walked back to his home feeling dejected. He looked down the street where the flashing lights had and were still there. Realisation hit him as a light sped towards him. He leaped back on the pavement and cursed the ambulance, speeding towards the hospital. It just wasn't his day!

If only he had gone to see what was going on. After all…we know our pink fuzz ball had been on her way to the mall, but she can't just disappear…can she? As he continued on his way I watched him go, being the authoress of this sad story (A/N: I have no control over the events…well I do but I pretend I don't because…because I don't want to!) I have watched these two closely.

Now all I can say is; if he had gone to see what had happened he wouldn't be walking home right now. He would be either in that ambulance that had nearly knocked him to the floor or be speeding to the hospital in his grandfather's limousine. You see, our dear Mariah had been in such a rush to get to him, being late, that she had not paid any attention to the road.

A lorry of cat food had gone hurtling into her. She really should have paid attention to the road, if she had, she'd be sitting with Kai in a romantic café. Instead, she is now lying in an ambulance, her light slowly fading from this world. Her last thoughts were, 'Wait for me Kai. I'll be back with you soon…'

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Doesn't this just scream sequel? Well maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. There won't be any, not unless I get loads of lovely reviews telling me how utterly amazing I am! Flames welcome as long as they're minor. It's not MY happy ending, nor Mariah and Kai's. But maybe this will give you a message. Don't leave things too late. Let people know how you feel. Don't hide it. I should take my own advice but I can't. So my story is dedicated to everyone who reads this fiction. May you all find your love before it's too late TO: sn0zb0z Thanks for the review. Sora Takenouchi Ishida Thanks for the review Bluestray Thanks for the review 


End file.
